


Midnight Mornings

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute Dean, Cute Sam, First Kiss, Just lots of sneaky kisses, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Kissing, Observant Sam, Other, Sam Ships It, Sleepy Dean, Sleepy Kisses, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Kissing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wincest - Freeform, dean is oblivious, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: After never ending weeks of up to 2 hours of sleep every couple of nights, Dean really can't help but drift off while Sam is babbling about something in the lore. It's obvious he's exhausted and Sam decides to see how much he can get away with while Dean doozes off.ｗａｒｎｉｎｇ: ｗｉｎｃｅｓｔ





	

**Author's Note:**

> ｗａｒｎｉｎｇ: ｗｉｎｃｅｓｔ
> 
> I'm really, REALLY sorry, I just thought this was to adorable to not write.

It's been a pretty long day. It was evident on Dean's face. He looked exhausted beyond anything else, but Sam doesn't take it upon himself to tell his older brother he should get some rest. Dean's not one to be ordered around.

Still, Dean had looked completely out of it. Like if he took another step be would drop dead as a doornail. But somehow Dean was much stronger than Sam had thought him to be, still trying to carry both their weights on his shoulders and trying to protect Sam the way he always has even when they weren't hunting.

So, Sam does the only thing he feels is relavent to the hunt; dig up some research on the monster they're hunting. He tries to completely ignore the need to make Dean go to sleep, or at least take a nap for a few hours because Dean was a persistent bastard.

Dean forces himself to ignore the signs of sleep deprivation as he sits heavily on the motel bed; back resting against the headboard as he watches and waits for Sam to start talking, which Sam does.

Sam sits at the small kitchen table, laptop set open on the counter. Those hazel eyes shining brightly as Sam clicked through the websites. He was going on and on about the histroy of reoccuring deaths in the area and of the possible monsters that could be lurking around during the night.

Of course Dean wasn't listening.

His brain had shut off after about the 15th paragraph of information Sam had been spurting out of that huge mouth of his. Dean's eyes were easily growing heavy and sleep dared to fog up his brain.

"Dean... _Dean?..._ Are you listening!" Sam raised his voice, waiting for Dean to snap out of it, but he hadn't.

"Mhm," Dean lied, green eyes already starting to close as he ignored Sam's words.

Sam rolled his eyes, but it was more of a relieved action instead of an annoyed one. Dean was finally getting some shut eye afterall.

"Dean?" Sam tried again.

A small snore from his brother was his only response. It was evident he had literally passed out.

Sam took this as his cue to close his laptop and get ready for bed. He ventured to his side of the room and stripped himself out of his fed suit into some light sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Dean remained propped up against the headboard, still wearing his dress pants and his white button up dress shirt.

Sam made his way to Dean's bed, taking it upon himself to pull his brothers shoes off. Dean was still unresponsive, another snore tumbling through him as he went further into sleep mode. His hands now loosely clasped together in his lap and his long bow-legs stretched out in front of him.

Sam hadn't realized he was moving closer to his brother until he was standing at the side of the bed. If anything he was staring. Even though Dean was asleep he looked tired. Small dark freckles had littered Dean's face and Sam couldn't help but take in the beautiful presence of his brother. Sam carefully poked Dean's cheek, checking to see if he was really asleep.

Sam hadn't been punched yet so he was definitely asleep.

Reaching higher Sam opened one of Dean's eyelids, the bright green of Dean's eye lolling around made Sam laugh.

He turned his attention to the bright pink of Dean's lips. They were parted, the sight immediately making something tug inside of Sam.

He traced his fingers slowly along Dean's face down to his lips, using his thumb to brush against the plump cherry pink of his brother's bottom lip. A small snore filled the silence of the room, indicating it was still safe for Sam to continue. He carefully placed one knee on the bed, hovering just slightly over his brother. Both hands came up to hold Dean's head in his hands but Sam's eyes remained on Dean's lips.

It was a really, really bad idea, but the only thing Sam was thinking about at the moment was how badly he wanted to kiss his brother. The thought made Sam's heart speed up in his chest. He'd definitely had a crush on his older brother before but now would be the perfect time to take advantage of the sick way he felt towards his brother. It's not like Dean would ever have to know anyway!

A whole new blow of confidence pushed Sam to press a light kiss to Dean's lips. It was nothing more than a slight brush but it made Sam's heart start hammering in his ears. For a second he was worried Dean might hear. But Dean remained still, his nose twitching a bit before he settled.

Sam sighed a bit in relief. He took that as his cue to continue. He deepened the kiss just a bit, the nonexist clanking sound of their teeth hitting softly against each other made Sam smile. Smile of all things.

God Dean would be so pissed if he woke up right now.

Sam ran his hands through Dean's hair, enjoying messing up the soft short strands. It felt intimate and special somehow. So it wasn't long before Sam had started to move his lips against Dean's, practically making out with his brother as he ran his fingers consistently through Dean's hair.

Before Sam got too breathless he pulled away from Dean's lips long enough to get some air, hoping he wasn't smothering Dean with all the kissing. But the longer he was away from Dean's lips he got antsy. He moved to kiss Dean again but the older man shifted, eyes slowly opening as he waked up with a groan.

Sam jumped a bit and quickly moved away from Dean's side, taking a step back.

"Did I fall asleep?" Dean yawned, bringing a hand up to rub at his temple. "Are you still blabbering about something?"

Sam scoffed, but a grin was still super glued to his face.

"Just shut up and get some rest."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :b


End file.
